gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Ixtil
Ixtil is the Ko-Matoran President of the Galactic Republic. Biography Early Life Ixtil was a Ko-Matoran mathematician in the city of Tenik Nui, and was friends with Lerit, Samnes, Ordinius, and Zio. He became renowned for his enormous patience, reliance on logic, and infinite discipline. He worked in the middle levels of the city in the Knowledge Towers. Ixtil was present in Tenik Nui during Forsk's revelation of the existence of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna, and his announcement that the Gigas Magna Empire, led by the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna, would be created to protect the citizens from the Enforcers' manipulations. Twilight Guardians Joining the Resistance Over the next ninety years, Ixtil rose in the ranks of the Resistance, eventually rising to the senior rank of lieutenant. End of the war When Brominax assembled a strike team to travel to the Matoran Universe and hunt down Antidax, Ixtil remained behind to assist Odresk in the command of the Noctxia Magna base. Later, when Nightwatcher appeared, holding Shayla for ransom, Ixtil advised Odresk in the matter. He believed that Nightwatcher had tricked them, and rushed to Odresk's chambers to warn him of the impending threat. However, before he could reach him, the Gigas Magna Empire launched an assault, hammering the base with plasma blasts. Ixtil and Odresk rushed for the exits together, and Ixtil boarded Odresk's personal cruiser, but Odresk instead decided to remain behind to see if there was any hope of rescuing the others. The cruiser took off, and Ixtil watched as the Resistance base was ripped to shreds by the cannon blasts. They later escaped into the dimensional void, headed for their second base on Gigas Magna, a completely undefended, dilapidated structure. When Leviathos returned from his mission to Gigas Nui, accompanied by the two Order of Mata Nui members Fairon and Harini, Ixtil interrogated them, learning of Brominax's time in the Matoran Universe, and realized that Antidax had wanted the Resistance to provide him with Shadowdermis 2.0. Nightwatcher then arrived at the base, and revealed to Ixtil that Mordrax had absorbed Shadowdermis, murdered Tetrack, and was now leading the Brotherhood and Empire. He explained his plan to Ixtil: As Mordrax would certainly try to destroy the Shadowdermis 2.0 reservoirs, which would remove Nightwatcher's new enhanced power, the Resistance would transfer all of it to a place on their hidden base, where Mordrax could not get at it. Then Nightwatcher could defeat Mordrax while the Resistance launched a full-scale assault on Tenik Nui. Abilities and Traits Ixtil possesses inaccessible Ice powers. He wears a Great Kanohi Iden, but, being a Matoran, he is incapable of using it. He is highly logical, having been trained to rid himself of emotion, though he does display emotion sometimes. He is also immensely skilled at mathematics. Trivia *Ixtil's character is based highly off of that of Spock from Star Trek. *Ixtil was originally going to be an Agori, but his creator later substituted the Agori MOC for the Matoran one seen here. The Agori MOC was later used for Artonix. Appearances *''Underworld Rising'' *''Gigas Magna: Underworld'' *''Gigas Magna: Rebellion'' *''Gigas Magna: Downfall'' *''The Darkness Returns'' *''BIONICLE Universe'' (Alternate) *''The Eternal Game'' (Non-canon appearance) Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Ice Category:Gigas Magna Republic Category:Gigas Magna Resistance Category:Gigas Magna Storyline